A Day of Embarrassing Situations and Qwestions
by Shizuka Kiyoko
Summary: One day at Cerulean Gym, Togepi stumbles upon an encyclopedia book. With a talking machine that allows it to speak in human language, Togepi must journey to the Pokemon Center in order to find out the answer to it's dirty qwestion...


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A Day of Embarrassing Stuations and Qwestions

One day in Cerulean City, Misty was battling a trainer who wanted a Cascade Badge. Unfortunetly, the trainer lost. Misty grinned as the trainer walked away. Her older sister, Daisy, walked towards her with a somewhat frown on her face, and also carried Misty's Togepi (the egg Pokemon) with her.

" 'Scrawny', like, you didn't have to be so hard on him," Daisy said sadly,"He would've been a date-worthy boyfriend! Like, why'd you have to do that!"

"Daisy! I don't have time for a boyfriend!" Misty sighed as she took Togepi into her arms,"I have too much things I need to do and that I want to do."

"Geez, like, I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about me!" The older sister said angerly, then calmed down,"And, ummm... like, I need to ask you something important, like, it's about Tracey-"

"HELLLOOOOO!" A manly voice boomed,"I AM HERE TO CHALLANGE THE THREE BEAUTIFUL SENSATIONAL SISTERS OF CERULEAN CITY!"

Misty and Daisy turned around to see a muscle-build guy with no shirt on. He had long, wavy blo-nde hair, and his skin was tanned. He was almost two feet taller than Daisy, and had shiny teeth that showed through his smile. He almost looked like Tony Little.

"My name's Hercules!" The man said, then walked over to Misty, not noticing Daisy,"WHOO! You're smaller than I thought one of the sisters would be... You look like a thirteen year-old girl! Anyhoo..."

He scooped up Misty into his arms, then said romanticaly,"Come with me to my castle of love, oh beautiful one! I _am_ your 'Prince Charming', and you and I will get married, and I will be king and you will be my queen! Then we will have children, and then when they get married we will grow old toge-ther!". Daisy had a surprised look on her face as she watched Misty struggle to get out of Hercules's arms. Togepi, who was on the ground at the time, and at the stage of asking too many questions, asked in his own language,"Auntie Daisy! Is he going to be my new Daddy? Why does my new Daddy have long hair instead of short? And what's that machine he's got on his belt?". Daisy, who heard these questions in english, screeched to Misty, "MISTY! LIKE, GET OUT OF HERCULES ARMS NOW! YOUR TOGEPI, LIKE, JUST SPOKE!".

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Misty screamed,"DAISY! HELP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA MARRY A TONY LITTLE WANNABE! YOU CAN HAVE-er... Daisy... Togepi _can_ speak. Except in Pokemon language... Idiot..."

"Oh, you must've meant this thing around my waist that I found at the beach." Hercules said in a very ditzy way as he held a small Game Boy-like machine, then dropped Misty,"You can have it... My Pokemon just use it to get all of my girls..."

He gave the strange machine to Daisy, forgetting all about Misty. He walked out of the gym, looking at himself in a hand-held mirror. Daisy and Misty had sweatdrops on thier heads, then looked at Togepi in a strange way. Daisy took the machine near Togepi, who was confused.

"Auntie Daisy, why did my new Daddy leave?" Togepi asked with teary eyes,"Why did he leave us so soon?"

"AAAGGGHHH!" Misty and Daisy shouted.

"Mommy! Auntie Daisy! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? D-did I?" Togepi asked with more teary eyes, then cried,"WAS IT MY FAULT THAT DADDY LEFT US! WHAAAAAAAAAAAHH! IT WAS MY FAULT! I'M A BAD EGG!"

"AAAGGGHHH!" Misty and Dasiy shouted again.

The crying and shouting went on and on and on until 24 minutes past. Suddenly, Psyduck came out of his Poke-ball with a confused look on his face. Daisy took the machine near Psyduck this time, and Psyduck had an even more confused look on his face.

"Oh... not again..." Psyduck said sadly,"I'VE GOT ANOTHER HEADACHE!"

"AAAGGGHHH!" Misty and Daisy shouted once again.

This went on with every other Pokemon in the gym for exactly 24 minutes. It was around supper time, so Misty and Daisy started to get the Pokemon's food, and their own.

Meanwhile, Togepi went into Misty's bed room and found... an encyclopedia book. Actually, not just one, but about 15 volumes. It looked through one book and instantly needed to ask his mother questions concerning the book. It walked to the kitchen. Misty looked down to see Togepi.

"Togepi, do you need something?" Misty asked while taking the machine Daisy had, and taking it near Togepi.

"I need to ask you a qwestion, Mommy." Togepi answered, then asked,"Where do baby Pokemon come from?"

Misty felt sick to her stomach as Daisy said,"Aww! That's so, like, cute! Now go play with the other Pokemon, Togepi. We're, like, busy.". Togepi just stared at Daisy and asked the question again. Daisy then felt sick to her stomach, too.

"Umm... well..." Misty studdered,"Baby Pokemon c-come from... eggs!"

"Okay..." Togepi thoughtfully said,"Where do the eggies come from?"

"The eggs come from..." Misty said as she hopefully looked at Daisy.

"Like, the eggs come from, like... a Pidgy's nest!" Daisy said in a ditzy way.

"Does that mean that I'm a bird Pokemon?" Togepi gasped happily,"DOES THAT MEAN I CAN FLY!"

"DAISY! YOU BAKU!" Misty shouted furiously, then calmly said to Togepi,"No, Togepi. Eggs come from... Pidgeot storks. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy..." Togepi thoughtfully said again,"Where do baby humans come from?"

"Err... um... Baby humans come from..." Misty blushed, then looked at Daisy again.

"They come from... hospitals!" Daisy cheerfully said,"Does that, like, answer your question?"

"Yup!" Togepi answered happily,"Can we go to the Pokemon Center and get me a baby brother! Can we! Can we! PLEAAAASE!"

"Ummm... Maybe some other time, okay?" Misty said nervously,"How about you go play with the other Pokemon, okay? I'm kinda busy now."

"Okay!" Togepi answered, as he walked out of the kitchen.

Togepi felt that he needed to know more about the whole business about the 'where do babies come from' question. So, he looked at the time. It was only 5 o'clock now, so it wouldn't be until 6 o'clock that the supper would be ready. He took a peek into the kitchen and saw the strange machine Daisy was holding on the table. Togepi had an idea.

Togepi walked to the aquarium, where the other Pokemon were. Togepi saw Corsola, then they greeted each other. Togepi asked Corsola to get the machine that was on the table in the kitchen, so that he could fulfil his quest of getting his question answered(which he didn't tell the question to Corsola).

Corsola followed Togepi into the kitchen, careful not to be seen by Misty and Daisy. With Corsola's agility, Togepi was sucessful in obtaining the strange machine. Now, Togepi is on his way to... the Pokemon Center!

"Now I just need diwecktions to the Pokemon Center!" Togepi thought as he walked along the streets of Cerulean City.

As he walked, Togepi spotted police cars in the area he was in. Then he had another idea. He glanced around to see Officer Jenny investigating a crime scene. He walked past the yellow crime tape that surrounded the area, and walked over to her. She was talking to a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She also had a eed dress on, with matching shoes. Togepi noticed that the woman seemed frantic.

"So, what was your boyfriend's name, Miss Green?" Officer Jenny asked.

"His name was Timothy Smith," Miss Green cried,"AND I USED TO GIVE HIM CUTE NICK-NAMES LIKE TIM-TIM!"

Miss Green saw Togepi evesdropping on the conversation. She shrieked in horror at the sight. Officer Jenny looked to where Miss Green was looking and saw Togepi. She asked Miss Green why she shrieked.

"Because I absolutely _hate _Pokemon! They're disgusting, and ugly, and stupid, and unfashionable and stuff!" Miss Green answered.

When Togepi heard this, he started to cry hard... and started to say how mean Miss Green was and how unkind she was... in human language.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Officer Jenny and Miss Green shouted.

"NOOOO! I'LL SAVE YOU, JENNY! NOBODY KIDNAPS _MY_ WOMAN!" A police man shouted as he ran towards the two freaked out women, then tripped on his own feet.

The two women and Togepi stared at the police man with sweatdrops on thier heads. As the police man got up, he saw Togepi, and then asked Officer Jenny how the investigation was going... as if he never tripped on his own feet and shouted over a little Pokemon. Officer Jenny told him to continue investigating, then the police man walked away heartbroken.

"What an idiot..." Miss Green said.

Officer Jenny wondered how Togepi was speaking, so she said 'hello'. Togepi said 'hello' back, and Officer Jenny was impressed(but never noticed the strange machine). She asked what the Pokemon needed, and so Togepi said he wanted to get to the Pokemon Center, but doesn't know how to get there.

"Officer Kenny will give you a ride there," Officer Jenny answered,"He'll get you there in no time at all."

"Okay," Togepi thoughtfully said,"Can I ask you a qwestion?"

"Sure! You're lucky that you asked me!"Officer Jenny beamed,"I know a _lot_ more then the police men!"

"Okay," Togepi thoughtfully said again,"Where do baby Pokemon come from?"

"Baby Pokemon? They come from eggs..." Officer Jenny answered surprisingly,"And the eggs come from... two Pokemon... which are the parents... Does that answer your question?"

"Yup!" Togepi happily said,"But where do baby humans come from?"

Officer Jenny suddenly felt sick, but Miss Green chuckled at the dirty question. The officer suddenly had a great idea...

"Well, what did your mother say?"Officer Jenny asked.

"It's not my mommy that said it, but my auntie said that they came from hospitals." Togepi answered.

"Then that's where they come from!" Officer Jenny enthusiastically said,"Does that answer _all _of your questions?"

"Yup!" Togepi answered happily.

So, Officer Kenny(who was the police officer that tripped on his own feet) rode Togepi to the Pokemon Center on his motorcycle. Togepi stood outside the door of the Pokemon Center, feeling triumphant.

"My qwest is almost at an end!" Togepi said,"I just need to learn a little bit more about where baby humans come from... I could just ask Nurse Joy!"

Togepi walked into the Pokemon Center, and found Nurse Joy at the service counter working on a computer. The little Pokemon guessed that she was typing at least eighty words per minute. He also noticed that she seemed tired, and moody.

"Um... Excuse me..." Togepi said nervously.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We restore your tired Pokemon to- What?"Nurse Joy said in a confused voice as she turned around to see nobody at the counter,"Geez... My mind's starting to play tricks on me..."

"Down here, Nurse Joy!" Togepi said as he walked around the service counter,"My name's Togepi!"

Nurse Joy looked down and saw Togepi. She wondered if someone would be playing a trick on her. She said 'hi' to Togepi, and Togepi said 'hi' back.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Nurse Joy screeched, then fainted.

The fainting spell lasted no more than five seconds. When she woke up, and saw Togepi, she was amazed at Togepi's ability to talk. Then Togepi explained the whole story to her about Hercules and the strange machine that he had, and the quest he had.

"So, what's your question, Togepi?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Where so baby Pokemon come from?" Togepi asked.

Nurse Joy explained the same thing Officer Jenny explained.

"Okay,"Togepi thoughtfully said,"Where do baby humans come from?"

Nurse Joy was stunned at this question, but had an idea. So...

"Human babies come from... two humans! A boy and a girl! Does that answer your quest-ion?"Nurse Joy asked while blushing.

"Sort of..." Togepi answered sadly,"MAYBE I CAN ASK PROFESSOR OAK! THAT"S A GREAT IDEA!"

"Professor Oak lives far away in Pallet Town..." Nurse Joy said worridly, but chuckling of how the professor would react to _that_ question,"Who's your trainer, or mother?"

"My mommy is Misty! The greatest gym leader ever!" Togepi said happily.

"I see," Nurse Joy said as she looked at the clock,"It's almost 6 o'clock. I think you should go back to the gym. I'll let my Pelipper give you a ride back."

"Okay!" Togepi shouted,"Thank you!"

Nurse Joy's Pelipper flew Togepi back to the Cerulean gym. It was supper time, and Togepi ate a great meal with Misty, Daisy, and the other Pokemon. Afterwards, he told the other Pokemon his new found knowledge... which the Pokemon started to get a little queezy. Now, at bedtime, Togepi sleeps peacefully with Misty... but...

"I wonder..." Togepi wondered,"What does a baby Pokemon and human gots to do with a boy and a girl?"

The End... Or Is It?

Author's Note's: This was actually an inspiration from MoonlightDragon888's fanfic, "Where Do Babies Come From?". That was such a FUNNY story! And, I know... the title sucks... and I wouldn't know why Nurse Joy would have a Pelipper either...


End file.
